Warring Kingdoms
Event While browsing the market of a small town, you are interrupted by the arrival of a company of mounted soldiers led by a handsome man crowned with rubies - the Red King. "We bring warning of a terrible army headed this way!" he shouts. "The vile Blue Kingdom - known perpetrators of barbaric acts to man and child - are invading your lands!" A gasp goes up from the small crowd of townsfolk. "Take hope!" the strange King continues, "For we of the noble Red Kingdom will not let you perish. We seek able bodied warriors to join our cause and stand against the Blue peril!" He is interrupted by the sudden arrival of a second band of mounted soldiers - dressed in blue - at the opposite end of the market. This group is led by a thin, severe-looking woman - the Blue Queen. "Stand down, foolish old man!" the Queen cries, "You shall not claim this fine village or any other while we draw breath!" She addresses the peasants, "The Red Kingdom is as infamous for its ruthless tactics as it is for their insane customs! Join our crusade to end the Red menace once and for all!" The Red King, face screwed up with fury, grabs a tart from a shocked bystander and flings it at the Blue Queen. It splats a few strides short, and she makes a jeering noise. The town folk stand quietly looking from one band of armed soldiers to the other. 1) Ask why the kingdoms are at war. :The Red King shouts fiercely, "Everyone knows that the depraved citizens of the Blue Kingdom eat baked pastry with their breakfast!" :A cry of disgust erupts from the band of Red soldiers. :The Blue soldiers stir angrily and their Queen spurs her horse into a trot, "As everyone raised in a civilised society does! It is only the depraved subjects of the Red Kingdom who eat baked pastry with their supper. Even these simple farmers wouldn't stoop so low!" :The soldiers of both kingdoms draw their sabres and wave them fiercely in the air, threatening to charge each other - right through the gathered crowd. :The town mayor - a thin rake of a man with greying hair - implores you to intervene. :The town folk stand frightened, quickly looking from one band of armed soldiers to the other. 2) Join the Red Kingdom. :"Welcome to the most noble Red Kingdom! I shall now complete the initiation ritual." The Red King shoots a smug look over to his rival, who rolls her eyes. :The player is blessed with Red Alliance. :"A warning, warrior," the Blue Queen declares. "By allying yourself with the repugnant Red Kingdom you have made an enemy of the Blue Kingdom, and of all people of pure heart across the land!" :The Dealer adds Blue Ambush Encounter cards to the deck. :Taking your lead, the people of the village turn to the Red Kingdom as they begin to hand out small red cakes. :The Blue Queen hisses and leads her soldiers out of the small village, presumably on to the small fishing town you passed earlier that day. :Encounter ends. 3) Join the Blue Kingdom. :"Bless you warrior, for choosing the side of justice and decency." The Blue Queen smirks at her rival, doing his best to hold back angry tears. :The player is blessed with Blue Alliance. :"Take heed, idiot!" The Red King warns. "By allying yourself with the repugnant Blue Kingdom you have made an enemy of the Red Kingdom, and of every just and righteous soul in the land!" :The Dealer adds Red Ambush Encounter cards to the deck. :Taking your lead, the people of the village turn to the Blue Kingdom as they begin to hand out little blue ribbons. :The Red King stamps his feet and storms out of the small village, presumably heading to the small fishing town you passed earlier that day. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The Mapmaker (Silver token). Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Outlands & Outsiders